


Let Me Save You

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a hard-ass, a force to be reckoned with, and the most emotionally complex man Harvey has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Save You

Every damn day was increasingly difficult around Louis Litt. In his eyes, nothing Harvey could possibly do didn't have an ulterior motive, a catch. He wasn't going to lie to himself or anyone else: he loved teasing Louis. But it was never more than silly pokes or light name-calling; completely free of malice. Hell, he respected the shit out of the guy. He was a true hard worker, possibly the most vigorous one he'd ever come across.

Louis wasn't a bad guy as many would assume; not even close. What Harvey knew was a sweet man, a trembling and torn flower petal who needed people not to see that. His shaky foundation drew forth a protective titanium outer layer -- an inpenetrable block that no one could break into and no one could _hurt_.

So day after day, he scared the associate pool straight, leaving them terrified, intimidated, and in turn, hating him. Harvey knew that most (if not all) of them had a strong preference for his own tactics, and Louis knew it, too. Of course, he'd tell the senior partner he wouldn't have it any other way, but Harvey could see through the bullshit like nobody else could. Louis did like the kids, even Mike, but he would do _anything_ if it meant he was in power and above all, respected.

It had been another routine day at the firm, Louis giving poor Harold Jakowski the evil eye when he'd loss focus for no more than a moment, and Harvey going over some files that Mike had left on his desk (just a minute before they were due, the little shit). 

Jessica was riding him particularly hard that late afternoon, though he'd been on time with everything, and even Mike wasn't being _too_ sarcastic. She told Harvey he was slacking as of late, and she wasn't going to put up with it. All he could think was, " _Me, slacking?_ ". Surely, he lost his concentration here and there, but not once had he considered himself to be slacking off. 

He absent-mindedly chewed his bottom lip as he read (now hyper-conscious of where his head was), sighing deeply in relief when he found he had gotten to the final page. Something about today was so damn tiring, between Jessica, and whatever that prodding in the back of his brain happened to be.

As his eyes connected with the final punctuation, Donna buzzed in, whispering, " _The Queen is approaching_." His eyes darted upward, and sure enough, Louis was shuffling into his office. Unusually, he wasn't talking.

Harvey looked around, wondering if he was missing something. 

"What can I do for you, Madame?" he tried, but the junior partner stood like marble. Harvey's heart turned heavy at the sight.

Without warning, those hazel eyes switched from cold to glassy, and his shoulders fell. Louis was crying in his office. Any other time, Harvey would say something stupid, laugh, but now he was rushing to the shorter man's side, taking him hastily to the couch. Catching Harvey's soft and open reaction, the man began to weep openly and tremor. Harvey had never seen anything remotely similar to this in the man, and it cracked to his very core. Without worry of reputation, he held Louis to his chest, let him drench the silk tie and neatly-buttoned shirt. 

Donna had blocked off the area leading to Harvey's office, leaving the men to their privacy. She briefly called Jessica to let her know what was going on (in brief words with respect for Louis). 

Another few minutes went by, and Harvey was rubbing Louis' back, letting him choke out sobs, until finally they began to cease. 

With one last gasp of air, Louis sat up in Harvey's arms. His red eyes and nose made Harvey frown, a hand caressing his shoulder instinctively.

"Louis," he let sit between them, soft and patient.

The man looked back at him, still wordless.

Harvey smiled as warm as he could manage, and his hand took Louis' own, linking their fingers.

Keeping to the atmosphere, his voice hushed, "I want you to meet me downstairs after work, eight-o-clock. Don't be late, okay?" His words were seemingly firm, but nestled in a genuine heartfelt tone that nearly made Louis tear up again.

 

The following night was warmed with the sweetest wine Louis had ever tasted and, eventually, Harvey's tongue (which was equally sweet). Tongues turned to hands turned to a burning need for the bedroom, and clothes were lost in the wake. Louis fell onto Harvey's extravagant mattress, letting everything fall into place, and at that moment, he had never been more in love. 

Hours passed, the two men entwined in sheets and blankets, nothing louder than their syncing breaths. Louis rested his head on Harvey's chest, smiling to himself at every beat of the man's heart.

Soon sleep took them, their bodies gently illuminated by the stars.


End file.
